


Tin Cans

by IceeTheDragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But also some feels crushing and stuff, Child Eren Yeager, Comedy, Desert AU, F/M, I think some violence and blood stuff in the future, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Maybe monsters and titans, Sorta 3D Gear but sorta not, Thiefs, gey sex maybe, oh god what do I even put here, survey corps, teen levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceeTheDragon/pseuds/IceeTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hot. Too hot. And the tin cans strapped around every body in a five meter radius didn't help anyone.</p><p>"I'm fucking boiling in here..." Levi growled, pulling at his armor. "Just our luck that for our first out of base mission we had to get sent to a little town in the godforsaken desert to put up an outpost for the knights... And who even thought that putting us in metal suits, in the fucking sun, would be a good idea?"</p><p>Levi Ackerman. Sixteen years old, tin can in training. Sent to desert Maria for his first out of base mission. Currently boiling alive inside his armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tin Cans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there people! This is my first SnK fanfic, so if anyone has advice that would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Anyway, I love desert SnK AUs, but I don't see a lot of them. :c So I decided that "I SHALL TRY TAKING A STEP INTO THE SNK FANFICTION WORLD AND WRITE ONE MYSELF."
> 
> I have a bit planned out, but this will be taking me some time to write considering I have nearly nothing except the first two chapters planned out...
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, and please leave comments about what I could or could not improve on!
> 
> Icee

It was hot. Too hot. And the tin cans strapped around every body in a five meter radius didn't help anyone.

"I'm fucking boiling in here..." Levi growled, pulling at his armor. "Just our luck that for our first out of base mission we had to get sent to a little town in the godforsaken desert to put up an outpost for the knights... And who even thought that putting us in metal suits, in the fucking sun, would be a good idea?"

Levi Ackerman. Sixteen years old, tin can in training. Sent to desert Maria for his first out of base mission.

"Levi, you need to lighten up a bit!" A female with long brown hair tied in a messy ponytail elbowed Levi. "Think of all of the amazing fauna and flora that have managed to live here! Think of the people who live here! They must be extremely tough to the natural conditio-!" She yelped as the short rider beside her shoved a hand into her face and covered it. 

Hanji Zoe. Fifteen years old, another tin can in training. Also sent to desert Maria.

"Shitty glasses, I think it's time you shut up." Levi rolled his eyes and froze as something wet and warm came into contact with his hand. "What the fuck?!" He ripped his hand away, glaring absolute daggers at the female beside.

Hanji grinned, her tongue still poking out from between her lips. "Nice to finally breath again." She smirked. Levi growled and gave a small "tch". He pulled a cloth out of his saddlebag and wiped off his hand before thoroughly disinfecting it. Hanji just laughed. Levi glared at her and kicked her leg.

"Owww! Levi!" Hanji whined, pulling her leg out of the stirrup and up to her chest.

"You deserved it." Levi said. Hanji made a noise of protest and continued coddling her wounded leg, and wounded pride.

"We didn't come on this mission to injure each other."

Levi looked over to his left side. Tall, blond, and handsome came riding up. "You know that Shitty Glasses was asking for it, Erwin." 

Erwin Smith. Sixteen years old, tin can number three in training.

Erwin sighed. "Levi..."

Hanji clapped Levi on the back. "Hey now, we all still love each other, right?" She pulled Levi into a hug.

Levi promptly shoved his hand into her face and pushed her back into her own horse's saddle.

\---

The group of tin cans eventually reached their destination. The contents of said tin cans were tired and hot, and their mounts were equally so. They rode inside the town, which was surrounded by a large sandstone wall. They led their horses to an inn on the outskirts of the town where they paid the innkeeper to water and feed their mounts.

"Shitty Glasses, where exactly are we? The most I know is we are in the desert Maria." Levi slipped off of his horse and led it to the water trough. 

"What, you didn't pay attention during briefing?" Hanji grinned like the absolute madwoman she was.

Levi stared at her. "It was rather hard when there is someone beside you who is... How should I put it... Fangirling over a desert." He said bluntly.

Hanji giggled. "I've wanted to come to desert Maria for years, Short Stuff!"

Levi's eye twitched. Hanji smirked and giggled. "Whoops, forgot you hated that name... Short Stuff."

Hanji promptly had her face kicked into the sand.

Erwin sighed and stared at them. "Children..."

"You forget we are children!" Hanji's cackle echoed across the stableyard. Hanji looked up at Levi from her sand bed. "Shiganshina, Levi. We're here to see if we can set up a new outpost for the Recon Knights." She added.

"Thank you." Levi replied and started checking his horse's girth and saddle. He flinched and whirled around as his bag containing all of his belongings for this trip was cut off of him and pulled away. 

A small boy, no more then 8, ran away from the tin can brigade with Levi's bag clutched in his arms. Levi growled, running after the boy.

"Run Levi, run!" Hanji laughed after him.

Levi was going to kill that woman one day. He sprinted after the boy. "Stop!" He shouted. The boy glanced back, his eyes widening. He ducked into a thin alleyway.

Levi stopped and cursed. "This tin can is too darn big..." He reached into his armor, pulling a leather strap. The armor detached from his form with a clang. Levi grabbed a grappling hook from his side pouch and threw it onto the roof of the building, nimbly climbing to the top. He ran to the edge, his sharp grey gaze scanning the streets below. "There you are..."

The little boy ran down the street, the bag still clutched in his hands.

Levi leaped from the rooftop, aiming for the next house over. He rolled as he landed, breaking into a sprint. The boy ran on the ground, Levi ran on the rooftops. Levi pulled out another grappling hook then looked at the boy. The boy's gaze was off to the left, down another street.  
Levi hooked the grappling hook onto a ledge on the house to the left of him. The boy turned left. Levi swung down from the rooftop, tackling the boy and rolling into the ground with him. The pair sat dazed for a moment. 

Then the boy looked at him and remembered what was happening. The boy snatched up the bag, stumbling up.

"No you don't!" Levi grabbed the boy's legs.

"Let me go!" The boy kicked at him, trying to continue his escape.

Levi gave a small "tch" and pulled the boy over to him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the side of the road. The boy continued to thrash, kicking at Levi and looking close to possibly attempting to bite his arm. Levi grabbed his bag back from the boy, looking at the ruined strap. "Where is your weapon?"

"I-I don't have nothin'!" The boy glared at Levi with bright sea green eyes. Levi glared back.

"You could get in some serious trouble, brat. Some shopkeepers or pedestrians aren't as forgiving as I am." He growled, tossing his bag to the side so he could see it. The boy spit at him, small tears starting to form in his eyes. Levi's eye twitched. He gripped the boy's arm tighter.

"I-I'm not afraid of you! The tin cans d-don't care about anyone! They don't protect a-anyone or care about thieves!" The boy glared at him from underneath dark brown hair. "Why are you so different from them!? Because you're small and don't have any use to the fat bastards except beating up kids?"

Levi resisted the urge to shove the boy's face into the sand. "Those fuckers sit in a tavern all day. They don't care about anything but their brew." Levi replied finally. He released the boy and shoved him away. "Size doesn't matter. And I don't like beating up kids unless they take my stuff." Levi looked the boy over. 

His brown hair was dirty and messy, and so were his dull colored clothes. His bright green eyes stood out against all of the dull browns of the town and desert. "Don't get into anymore trouble. You'll get hurt, kid." Levi picked up his bag and started walking back the way he came. The boy clenched his fists and ran up behind Levi, kicking out his leg and hitting him squarely in the shin. Levi whirled around, spotting the boy running away. 

"Tin can!" The boy shouted before darting down an alleyway.

Levi growled, about to give chase again.

"Leeevviiii!" 

He sighed, turning and seeing Hanji and Erwin ride up on their horses.

"We brought you your horse and your armor!" Hanji called.

"Did you catch the thief?" Erwin asked, handing Levi's horse's reins to him.

Levi nodded. "I wasn't about to let some brat get away with my stuff."

"You weren't going to let a kid get away with your precious cleaning supplies." Hanji made kissy noises. "They're your girlfriends, right, Levi?"

Hanji was pulled off of her horse into the sand.

As the three mounted up and rode away, Hanji still shaking sand out of her hair and Levi reattaching his armor, a pair of bright sea green eyes peeked out from an alley. 

"Tin can..." The green eyed brat said under his breath. The armor in question glinted in the hot desert sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I FEEL LIKE THIS IS REALLY SHORT COMPARED TO OTHER WORKS UGH.
> 
> Well, hopefully I'll manage to get the works longer in the future. c:


End file.
